


Apple Picking

by summer_of_1985



Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [13]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Doctor Gilbert Blythe, F/M, Married Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, apple picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Young Delphine goes apple picking with Uncle Gilby and Auntie Anne.Years later, Gilbert and Anne go apple picking with two of their children.
Relationships: Delphine Lacroix & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Delphine Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: You are the fond object of my affection and my desire [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Apple Picking

By the time Delphine Lacroix was 4-years-old, it was obvious she could eventually rival the intelligence of her Uncle Gilby and Auntie Anne. By the time the young girl had learnt how to read, she had flown through the books that Elijah had read when he was young and whatever books that Auntie Constance and Auntie Jocelyn brought round from the Bog.

However, most of the books that Delphine read were ones that Gilbert and Anne got her (when Anne was able to visit every month from Redmond, and Gilbert often brings 3 or even 5 at a time when he visits from Toronto).

It was time for the summer harvest of the apples. Anne had promised Bash last week that she would come round to help Delphine with her spelling and handwriting (it was being obvious that the town wouldn't allow Dellie to get her education from school, and it made both Bash and Gilbert proud when Dellie would show off her achievements). 

* * *

There was a knock at the door, and then Anne's head poked around the side. She sees Dellie with her nose in a book, and Gilbert sat beside her listening to her read allowed.

At the knock, Delphine looks up and turns her head. "Auntie Anne!" She dropped the book on the kitchen table and ran into Anne's arms. From over the top of Dellie's head, Anne saw Gilbert smiling at her - now 21, he had graduated from Toronto with his bachelor's degree and would be going to medical school in September for his doctorate. Anne had been able to go see him graduate with honours, as Dellie had sat on her hip as they happily cheered him walking across that stage.

"Hello, sweetheart," Anne pressed a kiss to the top of the girl's head. Gilbert walked over at pressed a kiss to Anne's cheek. "Hi, Gil," Anne smiled at him.

"Anne-girl," Gilbert replied, pulling the two girls in his life into a hug. Delphine let out a squeak in surprise, in reply to this - Gilbert reached down and lifted her into his arms. "Dellie has nearly finished her book, then we were going to go apple picking," 

After Gilbert had said this, Dellie's head spun around to look at Anne. A very wide grin forming on the little girl's face. "Auntie Anne come too!" She looked between the pair as if she was begging without words that Auntie Anne come with them to go apple picking in the orchard she'd grown up in.

Anne exchanged a smile with Gilbert over the top of Delphine's head. "I would be honoured, sweetie," Anne told the little girl, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

* * *

With the book Dellie had been reading, finished - Anne had made a small picnic for the trio when they got hungry during the picking.

When they were in the orchard, Gilbert had set his niece on his shoulders, so she could grab some of the apples from the trees. Anne smiled happily over at Gilbert and Delphine, as she held a crate for the apples to go in. She couldn't help but imagine a future with Gilbert when they could time away from the jobs that they would have and take their children to go apple picking in Gilbert's father's orchard. But that was a long way off yet. Gilbert hadn't even proposed!

Once the crate eventually got too heavy for Anne to hold, Gilbert lifted Dellie off his shoulders, gently setting her on the ground and took the crate from Anne's hands. Whilst he was separated from Anne currently, he had time to think about what he could see in his future with Anne - with a ring in one of his drawers in his bedroom, maybe if she would be okay to a long engagement while he was away at medical school?

He knew he could cope with waiting, but he had always told Bash that Anne was in control of how their relationship moved. He never wanted to push any of the boundaries with his darling Anne-girl, it would completely break his heart if he pushed her too far and she left him. There is nobody else for him but her. 

* * *

_3 years after Gilbert had graduated from medical school, Jem and Walter stood at 2 and 1 respectively, with and being pregnant once more (Gilbert seemed to think that Anne was pregnant with twins, considering she was 'larger' than her previous 3 pregnancies)._

_Gilbert was able to take some time away from his practice to spend time with his family in Avonlea. They hadn't told Marilla or Bash (Anne knew Marilla's eyesight wasn't what it used to be, and she relied on the help of the LaCroix's and the Baynard's after Matthew passed) that they were coming to visit._

_The four arrived at the train station, as many people clambered around Gilbert - happy to see the 'golden boy' back in the town. Anne rolled her eyes and moved the boys away from the crowd of people around their father._

* * *

_They arrived at Green Gables when Marilla poked her head around commonly used door and a smile brightened her face (Anne could see the curtain-twitching in the kitchen, which suggested that Rachel was watching them)._

_"Anne! Gilbert!" She smiled, rushing over as quickly as she could to greet her adoptive daughter, her son-in-law and her precious grandbabies. "Jem, Walter!" Marilla watched as Gilbert lifted the two little boys from the cart and they rushed over to their grandma._

_Marilla wrapped her arms around her grandsons, as Gilbert and Anne walk over gently, Gilbert's arm was wrapped around her lower back. The older woman smiled at the married couple, she couldn't help but think Matthew, Anne's birth parents and Gilbert's parents were proud of the pair for finding each other in the end._

_"Anne," Marilla smiled, reaching over and wrapped her arms around her little girl. Even though Anne was no longer living at Green Gables and had a family of her own - she would still the small 13-year-old who turned up on her doorstep by accident._

_"Hi, Marilla," Anne smiles, her head nuzzling into Marilla's shoulder._

* * *

_The day after they arrived (after visiting Bash and Delphine), they went to help with the harvest in the orchard._

_It was a similar scene to how it was when they took Dellie apple picking. Walter was cradled in Anne's arms, with Jem sat on Gilbert's shoulders - helping his father collect the apples._

_Bash and Marilla were watching from the window of the house, with smiles on their faces._

_"They got their happy ending after all," Bash says, his hand resting on Marilla's shoulder - they had known each other for so long (thanks to Anne and Gilbert) that this kind of touching was accepted by Marilla._

_"Didn't they just," Marilla replied, they had a silent chuckle together, as a grown Delphine walked into the house, having just arrived back from town. She gave a wide smile (similar to the one when she was a baby, and a replica of Mary's), and looked where they were looking._

_"Aunt Anne and Uncle Gilbert are here?" She asks, despite being a grown lady, she will always calm them her 'aunt' and 'uncle'. A second look into the orchard showed that little Jem and Walter were with them._


End file.
